familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Slovenská Kajňa
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Slovenská Kajna.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Slovenská Kajňa post office | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Slovenská_Kajňa_-_crest.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres vranov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Vranov nad Topľou District in the Prešov Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia Prešov Region | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Slovenská Kajňa in Prešov Region | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Slovenská Kajňa in Slovakia | latd = 48 |latm = 57 |lats = 55 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 41|longs = 58|longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Prešov | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Vranov nad Topľou | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1323 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = (SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jozef Durkaj | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 6.73 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 142 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 786 | population_as_of = 31-12-2014 | population_density_km2 = 116.05 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 094 02 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-57 | iso_code = | registration_plate = VT | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.slovenskakajna.eu/ | footnotes = }} Slovenská Kajňa (former name before 1899 Tót-Kajnya, ) is a village and commune in Vranov nad Topľou District, Prešov Region. Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1323. Geography The municipality lies at an altitude of 142 metres and covers an area of 6.729 km². It has a population of about 783 people.Slovenská Kajňa Demografia (31.12.2012) 31.12.2012, statistics.sk/ Notable people * Marcel Matanin is a former long-distance runner, who represented his native country in the men's marathon at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, Greece. There he finished in 81st and last place, clocking a total time of 2:50:26 hours. On April 23, 2006 Matanin won the Leipzig Marathon in 2:19:33 hours. Matanin was a former mayor of Slovenská Kajňa (from 1.1.2007 to 31.12.2010).Obec Slovenská Kajňa - Voľby a politika v obci 27.09.2013, naseobce.sk Currently he is a sporting director of the ČSOB Bratislava Marathon.ČSOB Bratislava Marathon má nového športového riaditeľa 31.01.2012, http://m.webnoviny.sk/ * Tomáš Oslovič is a Slovak football defender who currently plays for Landesliga Bayern-Mitte club 1. FC Bad Kötzting in Germany. His former clubs were MFK Vranov nad Topľou, Czech 1. FC Karlovy Vary and German clubs SV Schwarzhofen e.V, SV Mitterteich.Tomas Oslovic 28.09.2013, fupa.net/ * Peter Vasilko is a Slovak football midfielder who currently plays for MFK Vranov nad Topľou. His former club was Czech club FC Slovan Liberec.Peter Vasilko 28.09.2013, fcslovanliberec.cz/ External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html References++ Category:Slovenská Kajňa Category:Villages and communes in Vranov nad Topľou District Category:Established in 1323 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia